


Monsters and Magic

by EstherA2J



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Magic, Monsters, Nightmares, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: A cascade poem about Clint and Natasha.





	

I’ve got red in my ledger.  
Monsters and magic—  
Nothing we were ever trained for.

Nat goes to the villain,  
Conjures some tears:  
“I’ve got red in my ledger.”

Clint wakes from the nightmare again and again  
Where he served the  
Monsters and magic.

We stand shoulder to shoulder with gods and heroes—  
Only our wits and skills to face  
Nothing we were ever trained for.


End file.
